Alice's Memories
by pinkpirategirl
Summary: The last moments of Alice Longbottom's pregnancy. One shot.


Okay... So, this is just a thing that I thought of one night. I am kinda hoping that you will all review. Its just one of those moments, where you feel like you gotta write it down.

My sincere apologies for any grammatical, or spelling errors.

**Disclaimer: **I own basically nothing... JK owns all.

* * *

_**Alice's Memories**_

I turned, sighing onto my side, and then pushed my heavy stomach up, and off of the bed. Every day, it became harder to get out of bed. The child growing inside me made me weary, and kicked my insides constantly. Although I could not be sure, I knew I was having a boy. No girl would squirm this much, or eat this much.

I balanced on the edge of the bed for a moment, listening to my husband brush his teeth in the small lavatory next to our bedroom. Sometimes I marveled at how far we had come. We had only been married for ten months when I had discovered that we could expect a child shortly.

Frank and I had gone to dinner that very evening, excited to announce our exciting news. He had stood, raising a glass. I watched him as he addressed our close friends. Hagrid had jumped up in excitement, knocking over a few glasses. Dumbledore had applauded, politely, but behind his civilized demeanor I had seen the warm smile. I searched the faces of the women. Everyone seemed happy to the point of bursting. Lily had even begun crying. If I had known at the time it was because she shared in my joy, I might have been less surprised. She and James made their announcement a few days later.

Now, weighting in at a respectable 132 pounds, I felt like a water balloon, full to exploding. Lily was a bit more petite than me, but her pregnancy seemed to be treating her better. She had much more energy than me, and was always up for more cleaning or cooking, and we were over often.

This morning, we would be meeting at James and Lily's home for brunch. I slipped on my house shoes, and stood. Frank must have heard me. "Alice?" He called from the sink, toothpaste still in his mouth.

"I'm awake, dear." I answered. I shuffled into the bathroom, trying not to stub anymore of my long since camouflaged toes. My husband spit for the last time, as I entered the room. He then wiped his mouth on a towel, and bent to kiss me. I leaned in to make the moment last just a second longer.

I smiled up at him, hoping he would swoop down on me again, but he didn't. I sat down on the edge of the tub, sighing. Frank left, to give me some privacy. Bathing had become slightly hazardous since my belly had grown so large.

After I felt efficiently clean, I dressed in my favorite dark purple maternity top, and new elastic waisted slacks. As I met Frank in the cozy living room, he looked me up and down. For a long moment, I thought that I might have to go change. Suddenly, I smile spread across his face. "What?" I said, looking down at my outfit. I was sure it looked fine.

"You look..." He seemed to struggle for words. "Radiant." He finished.

I smiled. "Radiant?" I asked. He took a step toward me. His arms found their way around my ample waistline.

"I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." He kissed me lightly on my forehead. "I love you." He said.

My hormones took over, and tears sprung to my eyes. I tried to hide them, but was not quick enough. He saw them, and wiped them away tenderly with one finger. "Its time to go." He said, smiling. Thank God that I had found someone who could handle my constant mood swings. Frank never ceased to amaze me.

We disapperated on the doorstep of our cottage, and found ourselves just outside of the Potter's house. Frank knocked, loudly. James opened the door, and invited us in, slapping Frank on the back, congenially, and giving me a light hug. He led us into the dinning room, where Lily stood, just as prominently sizable as myself. She smiled up at me as I entered. I walked to her and we embraced as well as our stomach's would allow.

"Good morning, Lily." I said, as we stood, at arm's length.

"Morning, Alice."

Our abdomens leaned against each other. I had begun to ask how she was doing, when I felt a jerk in my stomach. This was followed by a jolt from Lily's. "Oh!" I was so surprised, I couldn't think of anything else to say. We both seemed frozen in place. Our children played, each blissfully unaware of the danger that awaited them from the moment they were conceived.

Lily smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. "I think they like each other." She said, chuckling. I nodded. "Harry isn't usually this tenacious!" She said, sarcastically.

We both laughed. "So," I said, our stomachs still touching. "You are having a boy?"

"Yes." Lily answered confidently. "Or that is what Minerva said." She glanced down at our rippling bellies. "And you?"

"We didn't want to know." I said. "But..." She smiled. "I am sure it is a boy."

Lilly laughed, nodding in agreement. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, Augusta wants us to name him after Frank's brother, Algie." Lily showed an involuntary look of dislike. "But..." I continued, "We were hoping for something a little more original." I patted my stomach, lightly. "We agree that Neville is a lovely name."

Lily smiled, turning up her entire face. "I love it."

Brunch was a quiet affair. We were joined by James' best friend, Sirius. I had always thought that Sirius was a bit odd. He seemed far more independent and drawn than anyone else in the Order, but I did prefer him to the rodent that hung onto him and James every word.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Lily began to clear the table. "Oh, no." James said, sweeping up before her, and clearing the dishes. "You cooked, the men will clean."

Lily might have protested, had I not been there. We left the men to their work, and went into the living room. The boys in our stomach's continued to kick and squirm. Lily and I talked of the lighter things for a while, but our conversation soon turned to the war at hand.

"I think that we are safe." I said, fairly confident. "With Augusta as our secret keeper, we don't really worry much."

Lily nodded. "I understand." She said. "It feels wonderful, knowing that Sirius is the one to hold our secret."

I laughed to myself. Five years ago, I am sure she would have felt differently. Sirius and James had been among her least favorite people in school. I recalled that she had been friends with Severus Snape for a while, and was devastated when he had turned away from the Order to join with the Dark Lord.

A sudden spasm in my stomach made me jump. "Oh!" I cried out, in pain. I heard a plate drop, but not break in the kitchen. Both our husbands were there in a flash. "Its okay." I said, holding up a hand. "Just a..." My voice trailed off as another cramp ran through me. "Ow." I whispered.

"We have to get you to a doctor!" Frank said, overly anxious.

Lily nodded, as I stood. I shook my head. "Really I feel fine now." I said, but my husband wouldn't hear of it. He rushed me out of the house, as I threw one last look back at Lily.

We went home, and called Minerva. She referred us to a friend, who we met with immediately. He congratulated us, hardily, then rushed us into the delivery room.

Sixteen and a half hours later, I gave birth to my baby boy. They laid him in my arms for the first time, smiling at me, warmly. He weighted an impressive nine pounds, six ounces, and was 20 inches long. He was perfect in every way. "What is the name?" A nurse asked me, as my husband gently borrowed the child from my arms.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom." I answered with a smile.

"Wait." Frank said.

The nurse gave him an odd look. "Algie." He said.

I nodded, defeated. "Neville Algie Longbottom." I corrected.

* * *

Please review, even if you didn't like it. Just let me know what I can do better.


End file.
